Nyanyian Kematian
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ "Bersulang untuk kematianmu, Uchiha." ia menyeringai, lalu menegak wine dalam gelas. "Kau dengar itu? Bahkan hujan pun memainkan prelude kematian untukmu."/ "Hei, dewa kematian… akan kuceritakan sebuah dongeng untukmu." kata Sasuke. "Kali ini, mangsalah yang akan memburu sang pemburu. Bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu!"/
1. Prolog

Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ "Baiklah." sang penjelmaan dewa kematian menyeringai. Ia menarik pelatuk pistol peraknya, "Saatnya menyanyikan requiem…"/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Keterangan: "Talk", 'Mind'

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Nyanyian Kematian**

**©CherryCho79**

**Prolog**

* * *

Hujan berbaur dengan aroma darah pekat

Memenuhi penciuman dengan bau kematian yang khas

Menyerukan satu pertanda,

_Dia datang!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi seorang Neji Hyuuga, hidup hanya memiliki dua pilihan

Membunuh

Atau dibunuh

Dan ia memilih pilihan yang pertama

_Dengan senang hati_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Sasuke Uchiha, hidup ini adalah kebahagian

Dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang dan orang-orang yang mencintainya

Walau harus terus menyaksikan sang dewa kematian mencabut nyawa

_Memuakkan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua insan

Dua jiwa

Berbalut latar belakang yang berbeda

Namun nyatanya satu kesatuan

Terjalin erat oleh benang takdir

Merengkuh keduanya bersama

Di bawah lentingan rintik hujan, diiringi alunan denting piano kematian

* * *

Gaung-gaung langkah kaki terpantul di lorong yang sempit, memecah keheningan malam. Sesekali mata hitamnya menatap awas ke belakang. _Mangsa yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari pemburu._

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, sama seperti detak nadinya yang sempat berhenti sesaat ketika menyadari kini ia terpojok. Jalan buntu. Ia tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Kulit pucatnya bertambah pucat ditingkahi sinar rembulan yang berbias. Ia berpikir kalut, 'aku akan tamat di sini…'

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara sepatu berderap membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Di hadapannya kini telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata perak berpendar keunguan yang menatapnya tajam, manifestasi dari sang dewa kematian.

"Fufufu, sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi kau rupanya…" suara datar dan dingin meluncur dari bibir kemerahan milik pemuda berambut coklat itu, mengejek karena mangsanya kini sudah meringkuk pasrah menunggu detik-detik kematiannya.

"Katakan, di mana pemuda Uchiha itu berada?" suara dingin dan keji itu kembali beresonasi di udara, bersanding dengan deru nafas pemuda berkulit pucat—cepat dan memburu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" walau tahu kematian tepat di depan matanya, pemuda berambut hitam itu masih menantang. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Oh… Jika itu maumu…" gumam lawan bicaranya. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di saku mantelnya. Moncong pistol yang dingin menyentuh kening pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Mungkin kau lebih memilih ini?"

Terhimpit oleh ketakutan yang luar biasa, pemuda itu berusaha untuk tenang. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Itu lebih baik."

Dan kematian adalah pilihannya.

Ia tahu, apa pun yang akan ia pilih semuanya akan sama. Berujung pada kematian. _Bukankah lebih baik mati dengan tetap menyimpan rahasia?_

"Baiklah." sang penjelmaan dewa kematian menyeringai. Ia menarik pelatuk pistol peraknya, "Saatnya menyanyikan requiem…" dan dalam satu gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia melepaskan pelatuk pistolnya, membiarkan butiran peluru panas merobek kulit pucat pemuda itu, menghantam pusat kendali tubuhnya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" jeritan pemuda itu mengoyak nurani siapa pun yang mendengarnya –kecuali pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya tentu. Baginya, itu adalah cedenze dari dari suatu melodi kehidupan, bagian yang sangat ia sukai.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda bermata indah itu. "Cheerio… Sai…"

Dan ia berlalu. Meninggalkan tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu sendiri, tergeletak kaku di atas aspal yang dingin, dengan darah berceceran di mana-mana.

Tes.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengadah ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin dan menyejukkan menerpa kulitnya. Ia menatap langit, di mana ribuan butir jarum air berjatuhan. _Hujan…_

Langit menangisi kematian pemuda berambut hitam itu, _mungkinkah?_ Atau malah sebaliknya, bersorak untuk sang dewa kematian—memeriahkan requiem yang dimainkannya?

_Entahlah_.

Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Hanya ada satu yang memenuhi pikirannya kini—mangsa selanjutnya.

"Akan kutemukan kau, Uchiha…" ia mengumam pelan. Dan kembali menyeringai.

* * *

Beribu meter dari tempat tadi, seorang pemuda terbangun dengan mimpi buruk. Ia baru saja melihat kematian—seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, yang ia lihat adalah kematian sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sai…"

* * *

Dan nyanyian mulai dimainkan

Mengiringi drama pembunuhan

Bau amis darah yang menguar bersama aliran hujan

Awal dari segalanya

Takdirkah?

Atau petaka?

Bahkan sang dewa kematian pun tidak tahu…

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Cedenze= bagian penghabisan dari suatu musik.

Cheerio= selamat tinggal!

* * *

Ancur banget yag? Hadooh, salahin ide ini yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Cho. Terpaksa deh "Iluminasi" yang lagi Cho ketik dipending dulu gara-gara fic abstrak ini XP

Padahal rencana awalnya mao bikin fic bergenre romance dan action, tapi gag tau kenapa malah jadi pembunuhan kayak gini *LOL*

Dan lagi-lagi Cho mengangkat fic yang berhubungan dengan hujan. Cho suka banget hujan, makanya jangan heran kalo ini fic bakal bersangkut paut dengan hujan *gigle*

Oke, ripyu pliss~

Love,

**CherryCho79**


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: "Aku melihat …" Sasuke merasakan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Susah payah ia memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan ini, "_Dia_ membunuh Sai …" *APDET!*

Disclaimer: Menurut ajaran Kak Seto *?*, kita gag boleh mengakui karya orang lain. Jadi Cho bilang Naruto punya Mamashi Kishimoto. Tapi kalo NejiSasu punya Cho XP *dilempar ke sumur*

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Keterangan: "Talk", 'Mind'

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Nyanyian Kematian**

**©CherryCho79**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Malam datang menjelang

Membawa mimpi buruk menjadi nyata

Angin berhembus semilir

Mengisyaratkan satu hal dalam melodi diam,

_Dia datang!_

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya segera.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kegelapan yang merengkuhnya erat.

Ia bangkit, dengan susah payah duduk di atas futon. Nafasnya tersenggal-sengal—nyaris putus. Tarikan nafasnya pendek, cepat dan memburu. Paru-parunya berkerja ekstra keras untuk memasok oksigen yang ketiadaannya mulai menyesakkan dada. Degup jantungnya terdengar menggema, bertalu-talu dalam suatu irama yang tidak beraturan. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya, menyusuri lekuk sepanjang garis rahang, lalu turun melalui dagu.

Selayang pandang mata _black pearl_ Sasuke mangamati sekeliling. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Gelap, tak terlihat apa pun. Selang beberapa detik ketika matanya telah terbiasa dalam minimnya cahaya, barulah ia dapat mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sendiri. Dalam kamar tidurnya.

Untuk sekejap Sasuke merasa lega. Namun pupus sudah ketika ia kembali teringat akan mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya.

Mimpi buruk?

Ya, mimpi buruk. Seandainya saja begitu.

Namun Sasuke tahu itu lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk.

Semua itu adalah nyata. Walau Sasuke berharap itu hanya mimpi buruk belaka, namun kenyataan ini terlalu sulit untuk ia tepiskan.

"Sai…" Sasuke menggumam pelan di antara deru nafasnya yang terjalin di udara malam yang bersuhu rendah. "Aku—"

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara langkah kaki yang memantul di dinding koridor menyita perhatian Sasuke. Namun belum sempat Sasuke menebak siapa itu, derap langkah kaki tadi telah berganti dengan bunyi dari pintu geser yang terbuka.

"Sasuke!" seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat dalam suatu simpul sederhana di tengkuknya—pemuda yang Sasuke kenal sebagai Itachi, kakaknya. Ada kilat khawatir dalam bola mata seindah _black pearl_ itu.

"A-aniki?" ucap Sasuke sedikit terbata, ia menatap Itachi bingung.

"Kau tadi berteriak kencang. Apa yang terjadi?" kata Itachi seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang terduduk lemas di atas futon, menjatuhkan diri di samping adiknya itu.

"Aku…" Sasuke menunduk. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Bau kematian yang pekat. Hujan. Tubuh yang tergeletak kaku di atas aspal.

Sasuke menarik nafas berat ketika sederetan kata yang tidak membentuk suatu kesinambungan bermunculan di dalam pikirannya. Namun semuanya itu mengacu pada satu hal—

—Sai…

"Aku melihat…" Sasuke merasakan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Susah payah ia memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan ini, "_Dia_ membunuh Sai…"

Itachi terkesiap. Untuk beberapa satuan waktu ia terdiam, membeku dalam hening yang melingkup di antara mereka. Hanya suara binatang malam berada diluar kamarlah yang masih terdengar mengisi keeksistensiannya di muka bumi ini. Sedang kedua kakak beradik itu hanya tercenung dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ingin rasanya Itachi tidak percaya dengan semua yang Sasuke katakan. Namun sulit—sangat sulit. Karena memang seperti itu adanya. Mungkin ini terdengar janggal dan tidak masuk akal, tapi entah bagaimana Sasuke memiliki _koneksi_ dengan pembunuh itu.

Koneksi?

Ya, koneksi. Entah mengapa, Sasuke dapat melihat drama pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh _sang dewa kematian._ Terutama saat hujan turun, koneksi itu bertambah kuat. Ribuan jarum air seolah berduyun-duyun memberi tahu Sasuke tentang requiem yang _dia_ mainkan. Rinai hujan menjadi lagu pembuka, _prelude kematian_. Begitu pula dengan desir angin yang turut bersorak, menebarkan bau darah pekat yang menguar bersama hujan.

Memuakkan!

Sungguh, Sasuke jengah dengan semua itu. Ia benci harus terus menerus menyaksikan sang dewa kematian mencabut nyawa. Terlebih, dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya ini Sasuke sudah pasti masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang harus dibunuh_nya_.

Dirinyalah yang diincar _sang dewa kematian_.

Dan tentu saja orang-orang tak berdosa di sekelilingnya juga ikut terancam bahaya. Sai adalah buktinya. Sasuke sudah menganggap Sai sebagai kakaknya sendiri, dan Sai telah dibunuh hanya karena ia melindungi Sasuke dari _kematian_ yang terus mengintainya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, hingga setitik darah terpampang jelas di permukaan bibir merah muda miliknya. Ia mencekal selimutnya erat-erat dalam genggamannya—manifestasi atas perasaannya yang kini kacau balau. Amarah, benci, kekesalan dan ketidakberdayaan semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi suatu perasaan yang tak dapat terlukiskan oleh kata.

Ia benci harus terus dilindungi.

Ia benci dirinya yang sangat lemah.

"Sasuke…" ucap Itachi lirih. Dia merengkuh adik semata wayangnya tersebut dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku lelah…" sebutir air mata mengalir turun dari sudut bola mata hitam sebulat kelereng milik Sasuke, membasahi pipi putihnya. Itachi terkejut, namun cepat ia mengatasi keterkejutannya itu. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Kurasa kau perlu istirahat." usul Itachi. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa Sasuke benar-benar lelah—jiwa dan raganya. Bagaimana pun juga diperlukan jiwa yang kuat untuk menyaksikan semua kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, "Ya."

"Kau ingin aku tetap di sini?" tanya Itachi lembut, yang dibalas sebuah senyuman tipis dari Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula aniki besok harus pergi kuliah, bukan?"

"Kau yakin?" ulang Itachi ragu. Pemuda itu khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada adik semata wayangnya itu, adik yang paling disayanginya.

"Tentu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tak perlu khawatirkan aku." Sasuke sedikit merenggut melihat kakaknya yang over protective ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Itachi berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke sebelum akhirnya beringsut menjauh, "Selamat malam, Sasuke." ucap Itachi sesaat sebelum menutup pintu geser kamar Sasuke sepelan mungkin.

"Ya, selamat malam, aniki." jawab Sasuke. Ia lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas futon, selimut ditariknya hingga sebatas dagu. Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur.

* * *

Aku benci hujan

Sangat benci!

Kau tahu alasannya?

Itu karena hujan selalu mendongengkanku tentang cerita pembunuhan

Serta sepotong penggalan masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan

* * *

Sreessshhh…

Sasuke membuka mata perlahan. Dengan malas ia melempar pandang pada jam yang tergelak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mendengus saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarum pendek.

01.49.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja tidur sekitar 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang sudah terbangun lagi. Padahal Sasuke sangat memerlukan istirahat.

Sasuke bangkit, memaksakan kakinya yang letih untuk berjalan ke arah jendela. Gorden yang semula menutupi kamarnya dari penglihatan luar ia singkap sedikit, memberinya celah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Hujan…

Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak. Ia memandang lurus ke arah ribuan jarum air yang menghujam tanah. Namun mata black pearlnya kosong—seolah tak ada kilat kehidupan di sana. Pikiran Sasuke menerawang jauh menembus rinai hujan.

Dan hujan kali ini pun sukses menghadirkan kembali masa lalu yang kelam. Sama seperti hujan-hujan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sepenggal memori yang ia coba untuk lupakan kini muncul bersama dengan hujan—seolah hujan tidak pernah lelah untuk mengingatkannya akan kejadian yang sudah berselang 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Ayah… ibu…"

* * *

Ketika fajar menyingsing,

Satu pertanyaan terlintas dalam benakku

Pertanyaan yang sama

_Apakah aku akan mati?_

* * *

Sasuke terbangun ketika dirasakannya sinar mentari yang hangat menyapanya lembut, menerobos dari sela dedaunan. Segera pemuda itu bangkit dan bergegas mandi.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." sapa Itachi saat melihat adiknya itu memasuki ruang makan, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Pagi." jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menggeser kursi di samping Itachi dan memulai sarapannya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Itachi di sela sarapan mereka. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah meneguk coklat panasnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Iya." balas Sasuke berbohong. Ia sengaja tidak menceritakan bahwa semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pembunuhan Sai. Ditambah lagi karena kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke tidak mau Itachi semakin cemas. Ia telah cukup membuat kakaknya itu repot.

"Hei, kenapa pucat begitu? Kau sakit?" Itachi melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah pucat. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke, "Panas. Kurasa kau demam."

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Tak apa." Sasuke mengelak. Ia memang merasa tidak enak badan, tapi menurutnya itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ke sekolah, istirahat saja di rumah." saran Itachi. Bola mata sebulat kelereng milik Itachi terus menatap Sasuke awas. Ia tahu Sasuke tengah berbohong. Keadaannya tidak sebaik apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aniki tenang saja, aku yang paling tahu keadaanku kok!" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu melangkah pergi sebelum Itachi semakin khawatir, "Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati!" seru Itachi setengah hati. Ia terpaksa merelakan Sasuke pergi ke sekolah karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan suka jika ia terus memaksanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menggumamkan kata, "Hn"

* * *

Akankah semuanya tetap seperti ini

Kekal abadi?

Ingin aku berharap seperti itu

Seandainya saja aku masih bisa berharap…

* * *

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura Haruno, nama gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hn." balas Sasuke singkat. Sakura hanya tersenyum, karena ia tahu arti 'Hn' di pagi hari sama dengan ucapan 'Selamat pagi'.

"PAGII, TEMEE, SAKURA-CHAN!" sebuah sapaan bervolume tinggi setara dengan 5 oktaf terdengar beresonasi di udara. Diikuti seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlari cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tidak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang berteriak seperti itu, karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Naruto Uzumaki. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Ah, pagi, Naruto." kata Sakura saat Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Dobe, pagi-pagi sudah berisik! Che!" gerutu Sasuke sebal seraya memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan buku tebal yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aduuuhhh…" Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Teme, sakit!"

"Hn." Sasuke melengos dingin. Tentu saja ini memicu emosi Naruto yang langsung mendaratkan sebuah 'hadiah' di kepala Sasuke.

Dan di mulailah pertengkaran yang sudah menjadi 'makanan sehari-hari' bagi mereka bertiga. Sakuralah yang biasanya bertindak sebagai penengah. Namun kali ini ia hanya tersenyum mengamati kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Sudah, sudah… Nanti kita terlambat sekolah." Sakura menengahi pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto sebelum semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menyeret lengan kedua pemuda yang terkadang bisa seperti anak kecil ini.

"Tapi, Sakura-chan—" Naruto bermaksud untuk protes, namun langsung diurungkannya ketika melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Terkadang gadis manis berambut pink itu bisa merubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih bungkam daripada harus menerima satu pukulan telak di wajahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke berkomentar singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. Walau mungkin dari luar terlihat dingin dan cenderung tidak peduli, tapi sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya ini. Ia bersyukur memiliki Naruto dan Sakura yang selalu ada untuknya.

Sasuke sedikit bisa melupakan semua bebannya untuk sementara waktu. Namun tanpa ia sadari, gaung-gaung kematian terdengar semakin mendekat…

* * *

Seorang pemburu tidak pernah membiarkan mangsanya lolos

Begitu pula dengan aku, kau tahu?

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja

Sampai saat itu tiba …

Maka dari itu, _bersiaplah!_

* * *

Itachi melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya di mana jarum pendek jam menunjuk pada angka 8.

"Sial, aku terlambat!" desis Itachi kesal dan segera bergegas memacu langkah kakinya. Ia sudah terlambat pergi ke kampus yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Tanpa Itachisadari, sepasang mata terus mengawasinya dari balik rimbunnya dedaunan pohon. Ia menyeringai lebar melihat apa yang telah dinanti-nantikannya selama ini.

"Akhirnya kutemukan."

Pemuda itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berdiri tegak di jalan setapak yang tadi di lewati Itachi. Bola mata perak itu masih mengikuti arah kepergian Itachi, seolah tidak ingin sedetik pun terlewat untuk menatap punggung yang kian menjauh itu.

"Uchiha…" gumamnya. Ada nada senang yang turut mewarnai ucapan datarnya. Implisit memang, tapi cukup jelas jika kau mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Tangan putih senada saljunya bergerak pelan, merangsak masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya. Satu lengkung sempurna terukir kembali di wajahnya saat kulitnya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa dingin.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yak, akhirnya selesei juga~

Cho mao minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini amat sangat terlambat diapdet karena satu dan lain hal T.T *ditimpuk*

Makasih banyak buat yang udah ripyu prolog-nya, kalian semua adalah motivator terbesar bagi Cho. I LOVE YOU ALL! XDDD *peluk-peluk ripyuers*

Ripyu lagi? Hehe XP

Love,

**CherryCho79**


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ "Bersulang untuk kematianmu, Uchiha." ia menyeringai, lalu menegak wine dalam gelas. "Kau dengar itu? Bahkan hujan pun memainkan prelude kematian untukmu."/ "Hei, dewa kematian… akan kuceritakan sebuah dongeng untukmu." kata Sasuke. "Kali ini, mangsalah yang akan memburu sang pemburu. Bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu!"/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Keterangan: "Talk", 'Mind'

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Nyanyian Kematian**

**©CherryCho79**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kau tahu apa yang paling aku sukai?

Itu adalah saat aku mendengar detak jantungmu yang berpacu cepat ketika kematian tepat di depan matamu

Merdu bukan?

* * *

Saat itu matahari yang berada di titik tertinggi dari bumi menampakkan kuasanya, sinarnya yang panas menyengat terasa membakar kulit. Hal itu wajar mengingat hari itu adalah salah satu hari di musim panas. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan keluar dari sebuah gedung. Mata _black pearl_nya yang indah menyipit ketika terkena sinar matahari. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu membawa beberapa buku tebal—referensi untuk tugasnya nanti—lalu berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Beberapa temannya menyapa, ditanggapi dengan jawaban singkat serta segaris senyum tipis.

Pemuda itu, Itachi Uchiha, melirik pergelangan tangannya hanya untuk mendapati arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 14.00 am. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar. Dalam pikirannya ia akan segera pulang ke rumah, mengerjakan tugas lalu menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas, mendadak ia mengkhawatirkan adik semata wayangnya itu. Memang tadi pagi Sasuke berangkat dengan kondisi yang kurang baik, namun ada hal lain yang lebih mengganjal pikiran Itachi.

Mengenai koneksi antara Sasuke dan _sang dewa kematian_.

Itachi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke memiliki ikatan ganjil dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang telah membantai seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha. Ketika pembantaian itu berlangsung, ia mati-matian melindungi Sasuke. Mengabaikan seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar takut, ia menyelinap keluar rumah dengan membawa Sasuke. Beruntung, ia dan Sasuke berhasil selamat setelah bersembunyi di hutan yang terletak di belakang Uchiha Mansion.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu dihantui mimpi buruk yang sama. Entah bagaimana adiknya itu mampu melihat adegan-adegan pembunuhan yang selalu dilakukan dewa kematian melalui mimpinya. Namun Sasuke tidak dapat melihat sosoknya. Ia hanya mampu melihat apa yang _dia_ lakukan dan wajah korban_nya_. _Seolah Sasuke adalah mata dari sang dewa kematian._

Itachi pernah mengusut kasus ini ke pihak yang berwenang, namun polisi hanya bisa mengangkat angkat. Tidak ada satupun bukti yang ditinggalkan pelaku. Ia telah membakar seluruh Uchiha Mansion menjadi abu. Tidak ada sidik jari, helaian rambut atau yang lainnya menujukkan betapa profesionalnya dia dalam melakukan kejahatan. Meski polisi dapat menebak pasti siapa pelakunya.

_Dewa kematian_. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang mampu menghabisi siapapun tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Ia sangat licin, nyaris tidak pernah tersentuh hukum meski tumpukan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan olehnya sangat banyak.

Itachi kerap kali meminta perlindungan saksi mata untuk Sasuke. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya pada ceritanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya membawa Sasuke ke psikiater, bukan polisi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki trauma mendalam terhadap tragedi pembunuhan itu yang menyebabkan ia sering berhalusinasi.

Tapi Itachi mempercayai Sasuke lebih dari apapun. Ia tahu adiknya itu tidak berbohong. Dan jika aparat kepolisian tidak bisa membantu, ialah yang akan melindungi Sasuke. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sang dewa kematian menyentuh Sasuke. Meski ia tahu nyawanya sendiri yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

Tap.

Lamunan Itachi buyar ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Jalanan yang dilewati Itachi cukup lenggang sehingga ia dapat mendengar keadaaan sekelilingnya. Itachi berbalik hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang terbelit pita putih di ujungnya. Mata _black pearl_ Itachi membulat seketika.

"Halo, Uchiha…" suaranya yang dingin meluncur keluar dari bibir kemerahan miliknya. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh, menyunggingkan sebuah seringai beku.

Tatapan Itachi terpaku pada sepasang mata keperakan milik pemuda itu. Tersihir, Itachi nyaris tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangnya dari pemuda itu. Namun seketika Itachi tersentak ketika kesadarannya sudah terkumpul.

Mata itu... Mata yang tidak akan pernah Itachi lupakan seumur hidupnya. Sepasang mata perak yang berkilat keji.

"Kau…"

* * *

Aku hanya punya satu permintaan pada Tuhan

Sederhana saja; aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan biasa

Harapan yang sia-sia, aku tahu

Karena untuk sekedar meminta pun aku tidak diizinkan

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika kami meninggalkanmu sendirian, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat, menghiraukan tatapan cemas dari Sakura. Di sebelah gadis itu berdiri Naruto yang menyandarkan diri pada kedua lengannya yang dilipat di belakang kepala. Naruto terlihat tidak peduli, tapi sorot matanya mengindikasikan bahwa ia sama khawatirnya dengan Sakura.

"Tidak usah sok kuat kau, teme! Aku dan sakura-chan bisa menemanimu di sini." komentarnya seraya mengendarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi itu. Bau obat-obatan membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi, ia tidak pernah suka ruang kesehatan.

"Aku tahu niatmu yang ingin membolos pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, dobe!" sambar Sasuke seraya melempar Naruto dengan bantal sementara pemuda berambut pirang tersebut hanya memasang cengiran garing, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tahu tujuannya adalah untuk menghindari guru kimia aneh yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita hubungi Itachi-nii saja?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel mungil miliknya, bersiap untuk menghubungi kakak Sasuke jika diperlukan. Namun Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Itachi khawatir. Namun keduanya juga tidak bisa tenang meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Pemuda itu tampak sangat pucat sejak tadi pagi.

"Tapi—"

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi ke kelas atau Orochimaru-sensei akan memberi kalian hukuman."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat kedua remaja itu bergidik ngeri. Orochimaru adalah tipikal guru disiplin yang tidak akan segan untuk memberi hukuman aneh dan menyebalkan jika ada murid yang terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Naruto pernah mengalaminya dulu dan pemuda itu bersumpah ia tidak mau lagi mendapat hukuman seperti member makan ular-ular peliharaan Orochimaru.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto dan Sakura pun melangkah dengan berat hati. Saat mencapai bibir pintu, keduanya menghentikan ayunan kaki dan berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Kau yakin?"

"Hn." sahut Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum tipis, "Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, bodoh!"

Naruto hendak berlari untuk menjitak Sasuke yang mnegatainya bodoh, namun Sakura sudah melakukan antisipasi dengan memegangi lengannya dan menariknya, membiarkan Naruto yang misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Baiklah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu jangan ragu untuk hubungi aku atau si bodoh ini."

* * *

Apa ada yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum ajalmu?

Katakanlah!

Akan kudengar dengan senang hati,

Permohonan terakhirmu itu…

* * *

Sudah dua tahun berselang sejak tragedi pembantaian keluarga Uchiha, namun Itachi masih mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sepasang mata itu… sepasang mata perak yang berkilat berbahaya. Pemiliknya, pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit mengalami perubahan pada wajahnya yang semakin tegas dan dewasa dari yang terakhir kali Itachi lihat, namun tidak untuk mata peraknya. Mata perak yang berpendar indah itu masih sama. Tatapannya dingin, mengintimidasi dan menusuk. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda itu adalah sang dewa kematian yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya!

Itachi berusaha menghirup udara banyak-banyak untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya yang terasa sesak karena terlalu banyak berlari. Buku-buku yang tadi ada dalam genggamannya kini sudah tidak ada, Itachi menggunakannya untuk melempari pemuda berambut coklat itu agar bisa kabur. Sekarang ia tengah berlari tak tentu arah. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, tidak ada tempat yang aman untuknya. Dimanapun ia bersembunyi, banyang kematian itu pasti akan menemukannya.

Namun Itachi tahu satu hal; ia harus menjauhkan sosok itu dari Sasuke.

Maka dari itu Itachi berbalik menjauhi rumahnya, berharap dalam hati semoga si pemuda berambut coklat itu belum mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Ia telah membanting ponselnya, menginjaknya hingga hancur agar pemuda itu tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Ia juga telah membakar satu-satunya foto keluarga mereka yang ada di dompetnya. Itachi sungguh merasa bersyukur ia masih menyimpan korek api yang ia gunakan untuk membakar sampah di belakang gedung kampus—tugas dari Sarutobi-sensei karena ia terlambat masuk.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Kau mangsa yang menyebalkan, Uchiha."

Suara itu kembali terdengar, membuat bulu kuduk Itachi merinding. Seolah itu adalah pertanda kematian. Tapi Itachi masih saja berlari, tidak mempedulikan bahwa pemuda di belakangnya masih setia mengikuti.

Sebuah tembakan tanpa suara dari pistol perak milik pemuda itu menghentikan langkah Itachi. Itachi memang tidak mendengar suara letusan senjata api namun kaki kanannya yang terasa sakit dan mengeluarkan darah telah memberitahu segalanya. Rupanya pemuda itu menggunakan peredam suara pada pistolnya.

Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Keduanya kini berada di antara pabrik-pabrik usang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Itachi tidak berteriak minta tolong karena ia tahu tidak ada seorang pun di sana selain mereka. Oleh karena itu, dengan menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya Itachi menyeret tubuhnya—masih berusaha kabur dari sang pemburu.

"Kau membuang waktuku. Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja permainan ini?" usai pemuda itu berkata-kata, teriakan Itachilah yang terdengar membelah langit. Pemuda itu menginjak keras-keras tepat di luka yang mengangga, membuat darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Tidak hanya itu ia juga menembak bahu kiri Itachi dan menginjak berkali-kali dada Itachi, sepertinya ia begitu senang bisa menyiksa pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Ketakutan yang teramat sangat menghimpit dada Itachi, membuatnya sesak seketika. Ia memang takut pada kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya, namun ia lebih takut jika pemuda berambut coklat itu berhasil menemukan Sasuke dan membunuhnya. Di tengah deru nafasnya yang memburu, Itachi masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa melindungi Sasuke sebelum mati.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Baik Itachi maupun pemuda yang satunya mendongkak sejenak ketika merasakan ribuan jarum air menghujani mereka. Awalanya hanya rintik-rintik saja, namun kemudian berubah menjadi cukup deras. Padahal tadi cuaca masih sangat terik.

"Apa kau punya permintaan terakhir?" pemuda itu mengacungkan moncong pistolnya ke kepala Itachi namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pemuda itu meludah ke arahnya, "Mati saja kau, iblis keparat!"

"Cih!" desis pemuda itu sebal. Ia berjongkok, lalu meraih rambut hitam Itachi dengan kasar. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Jika kau mau mendendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan. Salahkan Dia atas koneksi sialan antara kau dan aku." Ia menempelkan ujung pistol peraknya di pelipis Itachi, membuat pemuda itu bisa merasakan dinginnya logam itu. "Tapi mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu merasa ketakutan lagi. Khe!"

Mata Itachi membulat untuk sesaat. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut akan apa yang sang dewa kematian katakana padanya, namun pemuda berambut coklat itu malah menganggap keterkejutan Itachi adalah hal yang wajar mengingat ia sebentar lagi akan mati.

Tersenyum dalam hati, Itachi merasa puas. Kematiannya ini tidak akan sia-sia. Dewa kematian yang angkuh itu tidak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ia satu-satu Uchiha yang tersisa. Bukan hanya itu, dewa kematian bahkan mengira bahwa selama ini Itachi-lah yang menyaksikan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang ia lakukan. Itu berarti ia tidak akan mencari Sasuke.

Setidaknya untuk waktu dekat.

'Larilah, Sasuke!' Itachi bergumam dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan untuk terakhir kalinya air hujan yang menghantam kulitnya. 'Larilah dan bersembunyi!'

"Nah, mari kita memainkan _requiem_." Itachi bisa mendengar suara pelatuk pistol yang ditarik, meski tersamarkan oleh suara hujan yang mengurung keduanya, "Sayonara, Uchiha."

* * *

Rintik hujan selalu terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian untukku

Dan kau yang memainkan requiem, menyeringai tertahan dan berkata;

_Tunggulah hingga waktunya tiba_

_Akan kuhadiahkan kematian untukmu_

* * *

Sasuke tersentak bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya begitu tersenggal-senggal, keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan tengkuknya. Selalu saja begini tiap kali Sasuke mengalami mimpi buruk. Sudah dua tahun berlangsung namun Sasuke tidak pernah biasa. Lagipula siapa yang akan terbiasa jika selalu melihat drama pembunuhan?

"A-aniki…"

Diantara semua mimpi buruk yang pernah dialaminya, ini adalah yang terburuk. Apa yang selama ini Sasuke takutkan tergambar juga dalam mimpinya.

Mengambil alih semua kesadarannya yang sempat tercecer beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sasuke segera berlari keluar. Sebuah tempat menjadi tujuannya. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya barusan tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Harapan yang sia-sia.

Sasuke terus berlari, tanpa peduli bahwa banyak yang meneriakinya karena tertabrak pemuda itu ataupun hujan yang turun entah sejak kapan telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan patahan nafasnya yang nyaris terputus atau kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Fokus utamanya kini adalah menemukan Itachi.

Segera.

Sasuke berbelok menjauhi trotoar yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki menuju gedung-gedung bekas pabrik yang terbakar. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, berdoa agar Itachi belum meregang nyawa. Bau anyir darah yang terbawa oleh angin menyeruak hidung Sasuke, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Pemuda itu makin mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia melihat sesosok yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"ANIKI!"

Sasuke langsung menerjang tubuh yang terguyur hujan itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan genangan darah di sekitaar Itachi yang membuat tubuhnya kotor. Dengan kalut, Sasuke memeriksa tanda kehidupan sekecil apapun pada diri Itachi—detak jantung, hembusan nafas atau yang lainnya. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah sesosok tubuh dingin dengan dua buah lubang peluru yang bersarang di kepala, satu di kaki kanan dan bahu kiri.

"ANIKI! ANIKIII!"

Sekencang apapun Sasuke berteriak, ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Itachi telah mati. Mati untuk melindungi dirinya. Sama seperti Sai.

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Itachi yang sudah mendingin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Pandangan matanya memburam karena air mata. Darah dalam nadinya berdesir kencang, perpaduan antara amarah yang menggelegak serta ketakutan yang menjelma menjadi kebencian.

* * *

Di bawah lentingan rintik hujan, diiringi alunan denting piano kematian

Kita menari bersama dalam melodi yang memacu jantung

Sang pemburu dan mangsanya

Itulah kita, Sayang

* * *

Pemuda berambut coklat itu melepaskan mantel panjangnya yang basah terkena hujan dan noda darah. Rambutnya yang panjang dan basah tergerai, pita putih yang biasa ia kenakan kini tergeletak di meja. Ia mengambil sebotol wine mahal di atas meja, menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu pada sebuah gelas kristal.

Ia berjalan ke salah satu sisi ruangan yang memiliki sebuah jendela besar. Gelas berisi wine terdapat dalam genggamannya. Tubuhnya yang agak basah meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di lantai kayu, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Bersulang untuk kematianmu, Uchiha." ia menyeringai, lalu menegak wine dalam gelas. Mata peraknya memandang keluar kaca jendela yang tipis, menampilkan panorama hujan di luar apartemennya. Hujan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dan genting, membuatnya terdengar seperti sebuah melodi, "Kau dengar itu? Bahkan hujan pun memainkan prelude kematian untukmu."

Dan ia kembali menyeringai.

* * *

Akan kuceritakan satu dongeng yang belum pernah kau tahu, wahai dewa kematian

Mangsa tidak akan selamanya pasrah menunggu takdir

Ia tidak akan lari lagi

Karena kini ia berusaha mengubah garis hidupnya

_Dirinyalah yang akan memburu sang pemburu_

* * *

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terdiam seperti itu, memeluk jasad tanpa nyawa Itachi dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit kelabu. Apa hujan ikut menangisi kepergian Itachi atau sebaliknya, menyoraki ejekan karena lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mampu melihat kematian menjemput orang yang ia kasihi tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa? Sasuke tidak tahu.

Hanya saja ia makin membenci hujan.

Pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan wajah mendongkak menghadap kubah langit, hanya saja kali ini ia menutup kedua matanya. Air hujan yang dingin menyapu kulitnya yang pucat, membersihkan darah dan air mata di pipinya.

"Akan kubunuh…" gigi-gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk menahan amarah. Pekatnya dendam kini memenuhi rongga dadanya, "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, KEPARAT!"

Meletakkan tubuh Itachi, Sasuke segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan tatapan mata kosong, Sasuke melangkah lurus ke depan. Ia telah membulatkan tekadnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan mundur.

Kali ini, ia tidak akan menjadi penonton. Ia akan bergabung dan memeriahkan drama pembunuhan yang dipentaskan sang dewa kematian.

"Hei, dewa kematian… akan kuceritakan sebuah dongeng untukmu." kata Sasuke. Suara hujan menenggelamkan suaranya, namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia juga tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan atau pandangnya yang semakin memburam. "Kali ini, mangsalah yang akan memburu sang pemburu. Bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Permainan kematian ini baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo, minnaaaaa~~ ada yang masih inget fic ini? XDD Eh? Gag ada ya? *pundung di pojokan*

Rasanya menyenangkan bisa ngetik fic ini lagi. Cho suka nulis bait-bait puisi abstrak di sini 3 *gag nanya!* Kalo ada yang bingung, tiap bait itu menggambarkan Sasuke dan Neji secara bergantian. Dimulai dari Neji, terus Sasuke, Neji lagi dan selanjutnya XDDD

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Beri tau Cho pendapat kalian tentang fic ini ya! Review please?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
